Closure
by RuhiNunchuck
Summary: Sozin's Comet has passed, Fire Lord Ozai has fallen, Zuko and the Avatar are working on restoring peace. Meanwhile, Suki and Sokka retire to Kyoshi Island where one night Suki starts having second thoughts when remembering of an old flame of Sokka's. Yue


HOMG My first fan fic. Written by me and edited by the wonderful Tsurrie 3 Please read and review!

I also want to thank Liooness for inspiring me to write!

*********************************************************************************************

It seemed however hard she tried, her thoughts would not be still. No matter how long the Kyoshi warrior lay there, tossing and turning, she could not sleep. She looked over at the sleeping water tribe boy next to her, snoring soundly. He had come back for her, just like she had known he would, even if it _had_ taken him longer than she thought it would. She could forgive him for that though, spirits knows what else had happened to him on his journey with the Avatar.

She continued watching the slumbering oaf as she thought back to when she had first met him. He was such an insufferable pig, thinking women to be soft and incapable of fighting, but in a matter of days he realized the truth and accepted it. It was then she realized that there was much, much more to this thickheaded jokester than she had originally thought. Suki reached out and stroked his small wolf tail lightly. She was lucky and she knew it. She saw the way other girls looked at him with hunger in their eyes for something they obviously could never have. A quiet sigh escaped her as she pulled her hand back and behind her head. Pale light streamed into the room through the small window, blanketing her surroundings in an azure hue. The moon. It reminded her of what- no, _whom_ she had been meaning to ask Sokka about for some time now.

Yue.

Suki had never met the northern water tribe princess but she had heard stories from Aang. About how she had given her life back to the moon spirit that had given it to her when she was born and about how Sokka disappeared to visit her a few times during their visit. Sokka had never really mentioned her to Suki. There was that one time when they had seen the Ember Island Players. The way he acted when the part about Yue came up, she had been kind of mad when he shushed her. It was hard because she did not understand what had happened, but she did not feel right just coming out and asking him. It was obviously a sore subject with him.

Would things have been different? She regretted the thought as soon as it surfaced. If Yue had not have died, would she and Sokka be there as they were now? She jumped slightly as Sokka turned towards her and draped an arm across her midsection. She looked over to see if he woke up, but he was still snoring softly.

A small smile tugged at her lips, stupid water tribe boy. Leaning closer to him she planted a soft kiss on his temple and closed her eyes, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Sokka was on the edge of sleep and consciousness, and his consciousness was telling him that it was unworldly cold for being on Kyoshi Island. He reached for his covers when he realized they were…fluffy. Confused, he opened his eyes only be greeted by a pale blue light and a cold wind. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, thinking perhaps he was dreaming of home. It was then he realized that Suki was not there, as he was sure she had been when he fell asleep the night before.

"Suki?" he called out dumbly, grabbing for his shirt and boots. Only silence greeted him as he glanced around and took in the sight of walls that were traditional to a water tribe house. He pulled his clothes on and got up to exit the ice hut. The landscape that lay before him was familiar, however it was not Kyoshi Island. Canals weaved through the glittering city and he could see the large bridge in the distance, his jaw dropped. How did he end up at the Northern Water Tribe City?! A million possibilities ran through his mind but not one of them made any sense whatsoever. He shook his head and started walking further into the city. The further he went, the stranger it was. Last time he had been there it had been so full of life, but now, it was completely deserted.

He continued walking through the city; it was eerie how quiet it was, he'd never felt so alone in his life. Eventually he made it to the bridge, oh the bridge. He felt his heart clench a little when he thought of what had happened between himself and Yue right there. Where he had confessed to her…everything, only to be told it could never happen. He sighed and let his arms hang over the edge. Was this some sort of punishment for moving on? Because he chose Suki?

"Sokka?"

The warrior jumped at the sudden sound, almost slipping on the icy bridge.

"Sokka…is that really you?" The voice was familiar, very familiar, and female, too. But it was not Suki's. Nor did it sound like Toph's or Katara's. Slowly he turned his head to the young woman approaching him. He felt a slight tightening in his chest again as his eyes focused on the white haired girl.

"Y-Yue?" he stammered, rubbing his eyes to see if he was hallucinating.

"Hi Sokka." she replied, stopping in front of him and smiling.

"Bu-but you're…"

"Dead?" She sighed, " I suppose so."

Sokka looked around, "I haven't had any cactus juice to drink, have I?"

Yue laughed lightly, almost sadly, "I don't believe so, it would be kind of difficult to find that here."

"Yeah, so where is here….exactly?" he was nervous, not understanding what was going on nor how this was even possible.

"Why, the City of the Northern Water Tribe of course." Yue replied.

"But, no one's here. What happened to them?"

"I've missed you Sokka." he was taken aback that she didn't answer his question, "and, I know you've missed me."

He swallowed, "What's going on Yue?"

The princess sighed, "Who knows? " She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, " Maybe…it's a second chance for us?" His eyes followed her hand as it went to her bare throat, where her previous betrothal necklace should have been.

"Yue…."

"Sokka?" Yue came closer to him, " You remember the ride we took on Appa?" She chuckled, "That was the most fun I've ever had. How is he…Appa?"

"With Katara and Aang. They're in the Fire Nation helping Zuko restore peace."

"So it did finally end. The war. I'm glad." She looked saddened.

Sokka took a step towards her "Yue…"

"Sokka?" came another voice, heavy in disbelief. That voice was all too familiar.

He whirled around and faced his girlfriend, "Suki!"

"Sokka, what's going on? Why are we here?" She looked over at the other girl, "and who is that?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know and that…" he gestured at the princess, "Is Yue."

Suki's breath almost caught in her throat, "But…I thought…." Sokka walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know…"

"And I am." Yue replied gently, regarding the two in front of her. She slowly walked up to the couple, "and you are Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior that stole Sokka's heart in the end."

Suki braced herself, "As if that was what I intended?"

Yue smiled, "There is no need to get defensive. I see it now." She had slight tears in her eyes as she looked over at Sokka, "she's your match. I can see it clearly."

"Yue…" Sokka started, but Yue lifted a delicate hand to shush him.

"I did love you Sokka, but not as much as she does." She looked at Suki; "You would give up everything for him; as he would for you. That's a rare thing to find and you should cherish it. Sokka, dear dear Sokka…." she leaned over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "this is what was meant to be, so you can stop beating yourself up over what happened."

Suki looked at Sokka as he stared at the Water Tribe girl, "I suppose you're right," he said after a few moments.

"You two have my blessing."

Suki laughed a little, "The blessing of the moon, that doesn't happen everyday." Sokka laughed at her little joke and slid an arm around her waist, "Thank you, Yue. I needed that."

The moon spirit smiled, "I know. Goodbye Sokka"

He looked over to see her fading away, and as she did the moon rose in the sky.

"Sokka?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Sokka?"

Suki was shaking him slightly, "Hey sleepy head, wake up."

He rubbed his eyes as the sun streamed through the window. It was….warm again. The warmth and familiar scents of Kyoshi Island filled his senses. Sokka shot up straight and grabbed Suki by the shoulders looking straight into her blue-grey eyes, "Suki!" he cried pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Good morning to you, too!" She laughed, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Suki! You won't believe the crazy dream I had last night." He released her, and would have kept her at arms length had he not begun waving his arms around, as he animatedly began recounting his dream. "I was in the Northern Water tribe and you were there and Yue…."

Suki looked at him, her smile gone, "You had that dream, too?"

Sokka's arms dropped as a look of puzzlement crossed his face, "You mean….you…"

"Her blessing and everything." Sokka blinked, "Maybe, it wasn't completely a dream."

"Maybe." He pondered for a moment, "it sure seemed awfully real…"

Suki smiled and scooted closer to him, "You know what that means, don't you?" she asked, her voice suddenly changing in tone as she placed a hand on his bare chest.

"We're both going crazy and Katara will have us thrown in the Fire Nation Asylum with Azula as soon as she finds out?"

She laughed, "No, it means that now, you're all mine."

"I suppose you're right." Sokka laughed placing his hands on either side of her face and bringing her in for a long, passionate kiss.

"Suki….I love you."

"I love you, too, Sokka."

THE END!


End file.
